Marked for Dead
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: AU. Winterpaw, Spottedleaf and Firehearts daughter, is told she was supposed to die. And now, with a thousand possibilities ahead of her, what if she doesn't want to die young? But can she cheat death? And if so, for how long? T for safety
1. Prologue

**Alright, so my story One By One wasn't all to sucessful, but Im hoping this one will be. :)**

**Full summary:**

**Instead of staying a medicine cat, Spottedleaf decided to become a warrior, a queen, to be with her love, Fireheart. When she has kits, one, Winterkit, is marked for dead. But with her whole life ahead of her, can she cheat death and stay alive? And if she can, for how long?**

**AU ( I just found what that stands for. XD. Alternate Universe)**

**So heres the allegiances. A few of the queens never mentioned the kits until they were born, but I couldn't remember the kits names, so I decided to make up my own characters. For ThunderClan at least. Also, all the apprentices are now older, and all of them that are in the allegiances will become warriors in this book. If I didn't do that, there would be no warriors left to be mentors, and the apprentices den would be bigger then the warriors**

**Also, many things are going to be changed in this book, which takes place during Fire and Ice, but the plotline for this book will change some thiongs in the plotline for Fire and Ice**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Bluestar

**Deputy: **Tigerclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Yellowfang

**Warriors:**

Whitestorm Apprentice: Sandpaw

Darkstripe Apprentice: Dustpaw

Longtail Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Runningwind

Mousefur

Fireheart Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Graystripe Apprentice: Brackenpaw

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw

Dustpaw

Swiftpaw

Cinderpaw

Brackenpaw

**Queens:**

Frostfur: Mother of Icekit (White she-cat with blue eyes) and Snowkit(White she-cat with green eyes)

Brindleface

Goldenflower

Speckletail: Mother of Stormkit (Gray tabby tom) and Ivykit (Silver she-cat)

Spottedleaf- Former medicine cat. Mother of Firehearts kits: Winterkit(Small white she-cat) Blazekit (Ginger tom) Shadowkit (Large black tom)

**Elders:**

Halftail

Smallear

Patchpelt

One-eye

Dappletail

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Nightpelt

**Deputy: **Cinderfur

**Medicine Cat: **Runningnose

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail Apprentice: Brownpaw

Wetfoot Apprentice: Oakpaw

Littlecloud

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw

Oakpaw

**Queens:**

Dawncloud

Darkflower

Tallpoppy

**Elders: **

Ashfur

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar

**Deputy: **Deadfoot

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw Apprentice: Webpaw

Tornear Apprentice: Runningpaw

Onewhisker Apprentice: Whitepaw

**Apprentices:**

Webpaw

Runningpaw

Whitepaw

**Queens:**

Ashfoot

Morningflower. Mother of Gorsekit

**Elders:**

None

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Crookedstar

**Deputy: **Leopardfur

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw Apprentice: Heavypaw

Stonefur Apprentice: Shadepaw

Loudbelly Apprentice: Silverpaw

Silverstream

Whiteclaw

**Apprentices:**

Heavypaw

Shadepaw

Silverpaw

**Queens: **

None

**Elders:**

None

**Prologue**

Spottedleaf sighed, gazing at the stars. For days, she had done nothing but what she had to, which was occasionally heal small scratches. Two moons ago, Firepaw had become Fireheart, and just after that, they had admitted their feelings to eachother. Now, Spottedleaf wondered if staying a medicine cat was what she wanted. Medicine cats weren't supposed to have mates, but Spottedleaf loved Fireheart too much to tell him they couldn't see eachother again, but she also didn't want to keep their love a secret.

In fact, she wanted to tel the whole forest.

She felt a kick in her stomach, and she couldn't find her breath. Was that a kit kicking? No, it couldn't be!

Spottedleaf began a detailed physical of herself, checking for the signs of pregnancy. _No, I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant._ She told herself over and over, but sighed loudly. She wanted to wail, she wanted to crawl into a hole. She wanted Fireheart.

Sighing, she pushed her way into the fern tunnel, going to head outside. Knowing most cats would be asleep. She jumped out of her fur when a cat appeared infront of her. A ginger pelt brushed hers and immediatly she felt more calm. She let out a long breath, but conflict still shone in her green eyes.

Fireheart must have noticed, he always does, because he meowed, "Are you okay?" he brushed his muzzle against her ear in a comforting motion as she dug her face in his chest.

"No." she breathed softly, his flame colored pelt ruffling with her breath.

"What happened?" he murmured into her ear, staying calm.

Spottedleaf felt a lump rising in her throat. "I have to talk to Bluestar in the morning and tell her I'm stepping down from the medicine cat position."

Fireheart tensed with surprised, then relaxed, but his voice still held shock. "Don't quit because of me."

Spottedleaf took a step back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not... it's for our kits."

Firehearts green eyes widened, and he gasped. "Kits?"

Spottedleaf nodded, but a though entered her mind. _I'm going to be the best mother to them, and I can't wait until their born._

"One of the queens can take them," Fireheart meowed, beginning to look panicked. "Bluestar wouldn't have to know. The queens like you and-"

Spottedleaf slapped her tail over his mouth. "Shh, you'll wake up the whole Clan." she whispered, withdrawing her tail. "Anyway, I want them. They're my kits."

Fireheart blinked, then nodded. "If you want. They'll be great kits. But if you ever start regretting your choice-"

Spottedleaf cut him off again. "Fireheart, calm down. I won't regret this." she whispered. She pushed past him, brushing her pelt against him lovingly. "I'm going to go see if Bluestar is awake."

As she emerged into the clearing, she heard Fireheart padding out behind her. He glanced at her, purred slightly, and crossed the clearing to the warriors den. Spottedleaf began to head toward Bluestars den, but her pawsteps slowed._ Do I want to do this?_ She took a deep breath and picked up her pace. _Yes._

"Bluestar?" she called softly into the den, hoping not to awake the leader.

"Come in." Came the reply. It sounded tired, but only slightly. Bluestar must have been laying down, but not asleep yet. Spottedleaf padded into the den and took a deep breath, facing her leader.

"Spottedleaf? What is it? Is some cat hurt?" Bluestar said, pushing herself to her paws.

Spottedleaf shook her head. "No, Bluestar, but I have to confess..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with Fireheart's kits."

Bluestars blue eyes widened. "Spottedleaf! I knew you always showed feelings for him, but I never expected you to betray your Clan." Her voice held so much disappointment that Spottedleaf hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Bluestar. I wish to step away from my medicine cat position and let Yellowfang take my place." she whispered. It was out, and now there was no way to turn back.

Bluestar took a long breath. "The Clan won't be the same without you as their medicine cat," she meowed, and Spottedleaf looked up at her leader. "but I can't force you to stay. You can become a queen, but remember that I am ashamed of you."

Spottedleaf nodded and turn, sadness filling her to the hilt. She padded out with tail dragging, wanting to wail again. Once she reached outside the den, she took a deep breath.

She had so much more ahead of her now. No more healing cats or saving them, no more StarClan. Now she was Spottedleaf, former medicine cat, queen.

This was her new life.

**Alright so theres the prologue. Now, R&R! Go, press that button! XD.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, thanks for the reviews, guys! Thanks to DejectedDawn, Eveningswift, and Moonleaf2121 for the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, but I wish I did. I only own Winterkit, Blazekit, Shadowkit, Stormkit, Ivykit, Icekit, and Snowkit... and this story.**

**Well, I had this whole entire chapter almost written out when I lost it, so sorry if this doesn't seem very good at all... I had to rewrite everything up to the StarClan meeting. Grrr!**

**At first this will be in Spottedleafs POV, only because it has to be for the birth**

Spottedleaf's POV

The dappled she-cat let out an agonizing yowl as Yellowfang gently placed her paw on the she-cats stomach. "It'll be alright." Yellowfang soothed, thlough they both knew it wouldn't. This birth was a full moon too soon. The kits couldn't be fully developed, and Spottedleaf wasn't ready for birth. "There should be four." Yellowfang murmured.

Brindleface and Frostfur sat by the other, stroking her soothingly, waiting for the kits. "Any moment now." Spottedleaf heard Yellowfang mew as another spasm raked through Spottedleaf. Outside, she could Fireheart pacing around, and Bluestar and Graystripe's scent reached her from outside the nursery

Another spasm raked through her body, this one longer. She could feel the kit coming, and instinctivly she pushed as a small ginger tom, identical to Fireheart, slid on the moss. "Frostfur, lick him." Yellowfang ordered as she stared at Spottedleaf, ready incase something went wrong in the birth. Another kit slid out, a small tortoiseshell like Spottedleaf. Brindleface stepped forward to lick the bundle as Frostfur continued to lick the ginger tom, who was already breathing.

Yellowfang shook her head at Brindleface after a long moment. "It's gone." she murmured.

Spottedleaf yowled loudly as the other still didn't come. Something was wrong, it was too long of a spasm without a kit. Finally, a very large black tom came out onto the nest. Frostfur stopped licking the ginger tom and switched to the black tom, licking his fur the opposite way. The kit began breathing almost immediatly.

Spottedleaf wanted to give into the waiting blackness that was unconsious, but she knew there was one more kitten inside her that depened on her. She imaged the small kit as she pushed with determination at the first sign of a spasm. Finally, a very small white she-kit slide out. Yellowfang immediatly began to lick it, noticing its small size.

Spottedleaf watched nervously as Yellowfang licked the kit for a long moment. No sign of life came from it, no tiny wail, no small rasping of breath. She sighed as the two toms began suckling, watching Yellowfang carefully as the she-cat began nudging the small white kit to the other limp body.

_Dead..._

But before Spottedleaf could finish her thought, the kit gave a tiny wail and it began breathing. Spottedleaf shared Yellowfangs surprise. The kit had brought itself back from the dead, even when it wasn't being licked. How could that be.

The two queens and Yellowfang nudged the three surviving kits to Spottedleaf's stomach, and they began suckling softly. Spottedleaf licked them all in a loving gesture

Winterkit's POV

Blackness was all aroung her, pressing in on all sides. She felt the strong yearning to breath, but it was nearly impossible. She saw nothing, heard nothing, only felt the need to breathe.

And so she did. she gave a hard shove to nothing in particular, and then another, and finally, it was like she broke some kind of barrier. She was breathing. As easily as thought she was meant to, when she really wasn't. Her instincts had led her to breathing, and she was grateful as she began suckling her mothers milk.

After a long moment of time, she curled into her mothers stomach and fell quickly to sleep. When she awoke, her eyes opened, and she gasped softly.

Infront of her, rows and rows of cats stared at her. They all had sparkles springing from their fur, and all of them stared at her in disbelief. She scanned herself, but found no signs of sparkles. Just white.

"She was supposed to join us!" A cat called from the crowd, and then all chaos broke lose. Voices were all around her as the cats said words that all cancelled eachother out. Suddenly, a ginger tom stepped from the rankings, and the voices all died down. Another tom followed him, gazing at her.

She looked away from the kind gaze, then back again, nervousness creeping through her pelt. "Wh-Who are you?" she sqeaked, surprised at her own voice. It was unsteady, it was quiet, but it was hers.

"I am Redtail, and this is Oakfur." The ginger tom gestured to the cat beside him. "We are StarClan, and you were supposed to join us." Redtail meowed as his eyes looked her over again and again, as if searching for some kind of sign of death.

"What is StarClan, and why was I supposed to join you?" she meowed, her voice stronger this time.

"You were supposed to die." Oakfurs voice was ominous. "And it's not long until you will."

Winterkit's eyes widened as the cats began to fade.

"No, I want to live!" she wailed, waking to the scent of the nursery.

_And I will live_. She thought, determination sparking inside her.

**Its not as good as the original version I had, but it works. A little short, I guess. I was in a hurry, since my laptop is dieing. So, Review, review, review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**I just wanted to add this, Sorry to all those SpottedXFire fans, but I never supported this couple. I thought they didn't ever talk enough, and they fell in love with just on look at each other, which doesn't happen to easily. I think he has a better relationship with Sandstorm. But I did want to explore this couple more and wanted to see what kind of kits I would give them. **

**Anyway, Chapter 2!**

"Time to be defeated Bluestar. You ready?" Came a small voice as a tom leaped from the bushes of the camp wall, crouching and waving his tail as he stared down a she-cat.

"No, Crookedstar, don't you mean, ready to win?" The she-cat hissed, eyes flaring as she copied his crouch.

"I know I am." The tom growled as he leaped at the she-cat, batting at her shoulders and ear. The she-cat kicked him away and leaped to her paws, leaping at him and barreling him over.

"Winterkit, Blazekit, not infront of the entrance." Came Spottedleaf's voice as she trotted over to the two kits, giving Blazekit a quick groom, pushing down his gionger fur and licking it into place. Spottedleaf then moved to Winterkit, cleaning her white fur free of dust.

"Guess what, mother!" Blazekit mewed, bouncing around Spottedleaf's paws as the tortoiseshell finished grooming Winterkit, who shook her fur out once her mother finished and gave a defiant glare at her. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and cuffed Winterkit playfully and gently over the ears.

"What?" Spottedleaf meowed, turning to Blazekit.

"Once father comes back from patrol, he promised he'd take us to the top of the ravine!" Blazekit exclaimed, nudging Winterkit, who nodded eagerly. Fireheart had come to them last night and told them that after his border patrol, he'd show them how to climb.

"I don't think you should go..." Spottedleaf whispered, gazing at Winterkit especially. Spottedleaf was always worried about Winterkit, and Winterkit guessed it was because she was so small. Little did she know Spottedleaf worried for her for a different reason.

"We're almost six moons old!" Blazekit protested.

Spottedleaf gave a long sigh. "Okay, okay. Be very careful."

Winterkit and Blazekit skipped around eachother, bouncing up and down. "He should be back any moment!" Winterkit mewed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Winterkit noticed Dappletail basking in the sun, watching her grandkits with a proud expression, but something was hidden in her gaze. Was Dappletail ashamed that Spottedleaf quit the medicine cat position for them?

Suddenly, the barrier shivered, and Blazekit and Winterkit spun to face it, ears pricked forward, eyes scanning the patrol for Fireheart.

The first cat to enter the camp was Tigerclaw, followed by Whitestorm, Cinderpaw, and finally, Fireheart. Blazekit began to race toward Fireheart, but Spottedleaf put her paw gently on his tail. "Let him rest for a few moments."

Fireheart nodded to Cinderpaw, meowed a few words, and the she-cat nodded and bounded to the fresh-kill pile, pciking up a plump squirrel and a rabbit, and dragging the prey to the elders den. Fireheart trotted toward the kits, twining his tail Spottedleaf and looking at the kits.

"Can we go to the ravine now?" Winterkit meowed excitedly, paws treading the ground. Blazekit looked at Fireheart.

Fireheart nodded. "Go find Shadowkit. I'm sure he'd like to go." Fireheart meowed, and when the kits turned toward the nursery, Fireheart pricked his ears and Spottedleaf began to speak.

Winterkit pushed her way through the entrance to the den, followed by Blazekit. "No Shadowkit here." Blazekit meowed, and they both turned out of the den and into the clearing.

"There he is." Winterkit meowed, angling her ears toward where Shadowkit was basking in the sun, no other cat around him.

"Being boring, as usual." Blazekit mumbled, and the two kits bounded over to Shadowkit.

"Father is going to take us up to the ravine, you coming?" Winterkit meowed to her brother, who just stared at her with a glare.

"Well, there goes my nap." Shadowkit hissed at her, and Blazekit rolled his eyes beside him.

"You coming or not?" Blazekit meowed impatiently.

"I'm going to explore myself." Shadowkit growled, getting to his paws and shaking out his black fur, then glaring at his siblings.

"That's against the rules-" Winterkit began, but Shadowkit cut her off.

"Who cares about the rules?" Shadowkit growled and turned, trotting off toward the fresh-kill pile.

Blazekit huffed after him, but both Winterkit and Blazekit turned and raced to Fireheart.

"He doesn't want to come." Winterkit meowed as they reached her father, who sat by the camp entrance.

Fireheart blinked, then sighed. "Alright, well lets go." Fireheart meowed, taking a step back and beckoning for them to go out the entrance. Once they were out, Fireheart followed close behind.

Winterkit gasped as the tunnel opened up. Around her were trees so tall she couldn't imagine how they grew to be that big, fields and fields of grass and undergrowth, and a tumble of rocks. "Wow..." Winterkit murmured.

"Okay, going up the ravine, you must take your time and be careful. Make sure you have a good paw hold before you put your weight on it. Watch carefully." Fireheart meowed, then begin to climb the ravine, pausing before shifting his weight onto his paws. Pawstep by pawstep he climbed to the top, then turned and climbed carefully back down the same way, scanning the rocks for a place to put his paws. Finally, he jumped down beside them. "I'll be right behind you if you fall." he meowed.

Blazekit leaped onto them first, and a small voice in Winterkits head said _Don't go, you're too small!_ She pushed the voice away that had been nagging her ever since she could remember. Leaping on the first rock, she checked her paw hold, put her balance on her paws, then climbing again, repeating. As she put her weight on her paws, the rock crumbled beneath her back paw, and she begin to slide. She lost her paw hold, feeling a claw tear. She let out a shriek as she didn't feel the rocks beneath her anymore. She was falling, and she braced herself to hit another rock, but suddenly, she was no longer falling, and she felt herself swinging from some cats jaws.

Fireheart gestured his tail at Blazekit, and begin climbing back down with a shocked and tense Winterkit. She only relaxed when Fireheart leaped from the ravine onto stable ground. Winterkit let out a long sigh as Fireheart placed her on the ground, regret in his eyes. Blazekit leaped down from the ravine, landing beside Fireheart. "Aw, I was almost at the top!" he stopped talking as he noticed Winterkit was shaking. "You okay?"

Winterkit shook her head.

"Come on, lets get back before your mother starts to worry." Fireheart said, and nudged Winterkit toward the camp entrance.

**Well, it isn't all to exciting, but the story will speed up. Thanks for reading, now please go review. (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks, reviewers! You're reviewing so much, I'm actually a bit surprised. And one review by spottedpelt brought up a very good point. Winterkit, an impossible name for warriors. I guess I was thinking about forum type of names at the time, and Winterkit sounds so pretty, and I made that mistake. Sorry, guys. But I can't really change the name, its too far. One more thing I forgot to mention. Winterkit is named that because she and her litter mates were born in winter, sorry leaf-bare. And again, another mistake on my part. I didn't mention it. But, please ignore my mistakes, I won't make them again. Also, Spottedpelt also mentioned how out of character I had Bluestar, and again, a mistake.**

**I just felt like I should clear that up, and I'm not going to hide my mistakes.**

**Also, I know that it is very rare for kits to become apprentices and apprentices become warriors in the same ceremony, but because of a few reasons, it will happen twice in this story.**

**Thanks for helping me reviewers. **

**Even though there are a few errors with the story, I'm, of course, going to continue. **

**Chapter 3!**

Winterkit squirmed underneath Spottedleaf's tongue, mewing in protest. Beside her, Blazekit had just been groomed, and he switched from paw to paw, antsy. Shadowkit sat by the entrance of the den, gazing out of the branches, where the Clan was gathering beneath Bluestar. _Hurry, I want to become an apprentice as soon as possible. _Winterkit noticed Fireheart sitting near the high-rock, proudness shining in his green gaze. Winterkit heard Bluestar meow, "Today, we make warriors and apprentices. The kits of one ThunderClan's young, brave warriors, and one ThunderClan's young, kind queens become apprentices today, but first, I would like to make two apprentices warriors."

Winterkit sighed, wanting to be able to see her first Clan meeting outside the nursery and up close, but they had to stay in the den until it was time to be made apprentices. Winterkit sat by Shadowkit, curling her tail around her paws and gazing outside the nursery entrance. Blazekit was soon sitting next to her, letting go a long, impatient sigh.

"Sandpaw, Dustpaw, step forward." Bluestar meowed, blue eyes warm as the two angsty apprentices stepped toward the high-rock. She directed her gaze at Sandpaw. "Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw nodded solemnly. "I do." she murmured, and it was just loud enough for the cats to hardly hear. Winterkit strained her ears forward.

"Sandpaw is strong and a brave and loyal warrior. From this day forward, you shall be known as Sandstorm." Bluestar meowed, and Sandstorm dipped her head, a purr rumbling from her throat.

"Dustpaw," Bluestar continued, switching to her gaze to Dustpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Dustpaw nodded, his voice louder then Sandstorm's had been. "I do."

"Dustpaw, you are determined and a noble apprentice. From this day forward, you shall be known as Dustpelt."

"Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" Winterkit heard the Clan chanting, but over that, she heard her mother mumbling something very quietly.

Spottedleaf sighed, then meowed, "Yarrow, dock leaves, poppy seeds, catmint." Winterkit blinked in surprise. Did Spottedleaf wish she could be back into the medicine cat den? Winterkit shook her head. Today wasn't the day to wonder about it.

"Now, it is time to make new apprentices. By making apprentices, we show that the Clan will thrive and will stay strong." Spottedleaf nudged Winterkit and her siblings, and Winterkit stood straight and held her head and tail high, giving a determined look in her eyes as she paddded beside Blazekit, knowing if she walked in between her two brothers, it would make her look even smaller then she was.

Winterkit sat beside Spottedleaf, having not heard what Bluestar had said while they walked out of the nursery and into the crowd. Bluestars gaze turned to them, and she looked proud.

"Blazekit, Winterkit, and Shadowkit, step forward." Winterkit stepped forward, head high. She surpressed a purr and she tried to make herself as stately as possible.

"Blazekit, from this day forward, you will be known as Blazepaw." Bluestar looked from him and through the crowd of warriors. "Mousefur, it has been long enough for you to be without an apprentice. You will mentor Blazepaw."

Blazepaw trotted forward, excitement shining in his green eyes as he touched noses with Mousefur and retreated into the crowd.

"Shadowkit," Bluestar continued. "you will now be known as Shadowpaw." Again, Bluestars eyes looked over her warriors. "Runningwind, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw trotted forward and touched Runningwinds nose.

Winterkit suddenly felt alone without her brothers next to her, especially Blazepaw. When Bluestars gaze turned to her, though, all her feelings went away, replaced by nervousness and excitement. "Winterkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Winterpaw."

Winterpaw pricked her ears forward, sweeping her gaze over the warriors that gathered around her. _Who will be my mentor?_

"Tigerclaw, your apprenticeship to Ravenpaw was cut short, you will mentor Winterpaw."

Winterpaw's green eyes widened. The deputy was her mentor. She trotted forward to touch noses with the tabby, and led her away to where Mousefur, Blazepaw, Runningwind, and Shadowpaw sat. Winterpaw nearly bounced with excitement, and Bluestar ended the meeting. Cats began to cluster around Sandstorm and Dustpelt to congratulate them. Winterpaw caught her fathers eye, and she saw panic and dismay in them. She blinked at him, and he quickly looked away. _Somethings not right..._ she thought, but was snapped out of her thoughts by Tigerclaw.

"Come on, I'll show you the territory." The deputy meowed gruffly, turning toward the entrance.

"What about Blazepaw and Shadowpaw and their mentors? Are we going with them?" Winterpaw meowed excitedly as she followed her mentor toward the entrance.

"You'll learn better if it's just us." Tigerclaw meowed, not turning toward her.

Winterpaw blinked at him, but followed him out the entrance anyway, into the territory.

****

When Winterpaw returned to camp, it was far past sunhigh, nearly sundown. She had been trekking all day, and she was ready to get a good sleep. Tigerclaw said he and Mousefur would be teaching Winterpaw and Blazepaw to hunt tomorrow, and she felt eagerness prick her paws. Blazepaw and Shadowpaw were already back in camp, by the fresh-kill pile, hungrily tearing into prey.

"Go eat, and then go sleep. We'll go out at dawn." Tigerclaw then turned away from her and padded over to Darkstripe, who sat by the warriors den. Winterpaw sighed after him. So far, Tigerclaw treated her like a kit who needed to be punished.

Shaking her head, she trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, rolling out a squirrel and settling beside Blazepaw, wariness prickling in her paws.

They ate in silence, and then got to their paws and padded into the apprentices den. Swiftpaw wasn't in the den, and Winterpaw guessed her must be in the clearing, waiting to go on the moonhigh patrol later. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were there, sitting in the corner of the den. Cinderpaw perked up when they came in.

"We made you nests. They're over there." she meowed, flicking her tail to the back of the den, where three freshly made nests were. Winterpaw purred gratefully at her and padded to them. Shadowpaw followed, but Blazepaw sat down with the other apprentices, and the three engaged in conversation.

Winterpaw sighed and layed her head down, closing her eyes. Sleep seemed to come faster then it ever had.

When she woke up, she was on the ravine again, climbing up with Fireheart behind her and Blazepaw infront of her. This time, when she fell, Fireheart's firm jaws didn't catch her. She felt a rock hit her spine, and she cried out in shock. A rock hit her head, then her paw smacked a rock. She landed on the ground, crumbled and broken.

_This was what was supposed to happen._ She heard Redtails grave voice. He sounded like he didn't want her to die, but he knew it needed to happen. It was meant to happen.

_And it'll happen again, Winterpaw._

**I know, again not a very exciting chapter until the end, but I'm still slowly building it up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys review a lot. Not that its a bad thing. Its an awesome thing!**

**Happy New Year! Time for a whole new decade. **

**Now, for Chapter 4!**

Winterpaw woke up with a paw prodding her side, and she opened her eyes to see Cinderpaw. "Wha-?" she started but Cinderpaw interrupted her.

"If you don't go out there, Tigerclaw is going to have a fit!" Cinderpaw whispered, waving her tail outside the den, where Winterpaw could see Tigerclaw waiting by the entrance.

"Mousedung! I forgot all about our battling training!" Winterpaw said, scrambling to her paws and giving her fur a quick groom, then jumped outside the apprentices den. She trotted over to Tigerclaw, acting as if she knew they were going training ever since the moment she woke up.

"Took enough time, didn't you?" Tigerclaw growled and turned. Winterpaw opened her mouth to speak as she followed him out, but he continued before she could speak. "Means we train longer. I've got nothing to do, you better hope you don't."

Winterpaw wanted to hiss in frustration. She and Blazepaw were going out hunting later. _Not anymore_. she thought as they reached the training hollow.

Tigerclaw turned to face her. "Show me your crouch." he growled. Winterpaw sighed and crouched, paws extended, eyes narrowed and focused, and mind whirling and alert.

Tigerclaw nodded to her, then meowed. "Now come at me." he ordered, standing straight.

Winterpaw leaped into the air, landing on Tigerclaws back. Tigerclaw rolled over, and Winterpaw was crushed under him.

"Be ready for that." Tigerclaw growled as he rolled off her, turning and leaping at her. She felt claws dig into her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise and kicked him away.

She figured it was her imagination, because she didn't feel any blood oozing out. She leaped at him and bowled him over, tangling herself in his paws. Tigerclaw fell to the ground, and Winterpaw pinned him. Tigerclaw rolled over again, and soon had her pinned. She again felt claws dig in her shoulders, and she struggled to get away. As she squirmed out from under her, she felt his claws tear her fur, and saw blood staining her white pelt.

She looked at Tigerclaw with fear in her eyes. "Why... are you claws out?" she meowed, wanting to run back to camp, remembering what she was told about Ravenpaw, Tigerclaws past apprentice.

"We're battle training. It'll toughen you up." Tigerclaw growled.

Winterpaw swallowed. "I-I think I have a belly ache. Can we go back?" she meowed, looking as if she was in actual pain. Which she was, but it wasn't her belly ache that was causing her pain.

Tigerclaw snarled, but nodded. "Fine, but we are training more tomorrow." Tigerclaw said, pushing past her and walking toward camp. Winterpaw lashed her tail and limped after him.

Once in camp, Tigerclaw again veered away, and Winterpaw limped away to find Spottedleaf.

"What happened, Winterpaw." Winterpaw heard some one meow, and Blazepaw came up on her side.

"Uh," Winterpaw's mind worked fast. Winterpaw didn't want to tell her brother the truth. It would be spreading around camp like a wild fire. "I got caught in a thorn bush. Where's Spottedleaf?" Winterpaw meowed, trying to keep her face unreadable.

"Don't you mean Yellowfang?"

"No, I just want to talk to Spottedleaf for a moment." Winterpaw said, then spotted Spottedleaf near the fresh-kill pile with Fireheart. She limped over without saying anything to Blazepaw.

As she limped over, Spottedleaf looked up in alarm. "What happened?!"

"Tigerclaw... trains with unsheathed claws." Winterpaw meowed quietly, making sure only her parents could hear her.

Fireheart's eyes widened, and he looked angry. Spottedleaf looked the same, with worry in her eyes as well. "Go to Yellowfang, tell her something other then that, and we'll go talk to Bluestar." Spottedleaf meowed, getting to her paws and bounding over to Bluestar. Fireheart was fast on her heels.

Winterpaw sighed and turned to Yellowfangs den, padding in. When Yellowfang asked her what happened, she told her the same story she had Blazepaw.

When Spottedleaf came to talk to her, Bluestar had told her that she would speak with Tigerclaw and be sure it didn't happen again.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Short chapter, I know. Haven't had this short of a chapter in a long time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Good thing that this story is going good so far. But, I'm really sorry I havent updated. I've had school, and I'm having some family problems so it will continue to be updates few and far. Sorry.**

**So, Chapter 5!**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high-rock for a meeting!" Bluestars call reached around the camp. Winterpaw glanced up at the sky to see the sun just past its peak. She and Blazepaw had been sitting near the fresh-kill pile, eating a squirrel, when Bluestar had called the Clan to them.

She got to her paws, shaking out her fur as the green-leaf sun heated the camp. She and her brother padded to the middle of the clearing, sitting beside Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw.

Bluestar looked out over the camp as the Clan assembled, then continued. "The Gathering is tonight, as you all know." she meowed, and Winterpaw felt a prick of hope. Would she be able to go? "Going with me will be Tigerclaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Winterpaw, and Brackenpaw."

Winterpaws ears pricked up. She would go tonight! Her belly churned with nervousness and excitement. Her fur prickled, and she glanced at Blazepaw, who looked slightly disappointed. "Maybe next time." she meowed to him, groping for words to cheer him up. Blazepaw just shrugged.

She got to her paws and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile with Blazepaw, and rolled out a plump vole. "Want to share?" she asked Blazepaw, settling on the cold ground. The apprentice nodded and layed beside her, waiting for her to take a bite. Winterpaw took a bite, and then looked up at the sky. Clouds covered it, and she let out a sigh. Leaf-bare was here, and snow would come at any time.

"I bet you can't wait for the Gathering." Winterpaw snapped back into reality as Blazepaw mewed the words.

She nodded. "I'm nervous." she admitted to the tom, remembering it would be much easier for him if he were going, he was more lively and friendly then herself. "So many cats."

Blazepaw just shrugged, pushing the vole to her. "Just stay with Brackenpaw. I'm sure he knows what to do."

Once they finished, Winterpaw retreated into the apprentices den. No other cat was in, and Winterpaw guessed they were all still awake. Cinderpaw and Shadowpaw were on a border patrol, and Brackenpaw was on a hunting patrol, which would be back long before moonhigh. Winterpaw was going to bed early, and Blazepaw always stayed up later then most cats. He would most likely stay up until the Gathering was over and the others returned with news.

She let out a sigh and curled up in her nest, closing her eyes, but no sleep came to her. After several moments, she shook her head and got to her paws, stretching out her limbs and trotting outside into the camp. She found Blazepaw sitting beside the fresh-kill pile with Cinderpaw, who must have gotten back from her border patrol. She trotted over to them, nodding and sitting down beside her brother.

"How was the border patrol?" she meowed to Cinderpaw, letting out a yawn.

The gray she-cat shrugged. "Quite boring." she sighed. "You're not resting before the Gathering?" she said, looking over to Winterpaw.

Winterpaw shook her head. "I couldn't sleep." The three apprentices conversed for quite a long time, and finally, Bluestar appeared from her den and trotted over to the center of the clearing. Cats were beginning to emerge from the dens, and Winterpaw noticed Brackenpaw padding over to Bluestar. "I've got to go. I'll see you later!" she meowed to Blazepaw and Cinderpaw, who both nodded and turned to each other.

Winterpaw bounded over and stood by Brackenpaw, giving her pelt a quick groom. "Is every one here?" Bluestar meowed, blue eyes scanning the cats clustering around her. When no cat spoke up, they all turned and walked out of the camp clearing.

Winterpaw wasn't surprised when Tigerclaw didn't come back to give her any advice, and she felt a pang of envy when Brackenpaws mentor, Graystripe, trotted beside him. She could barely pick up the words they were saying.

"This is most likely your last Gathering as an apprentice, so lets make it last." Graystripe purred to him, and Winterpaw let out a sigh and tuned them out. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw would be moving to the warriors den soon, and Winterpaw felt half sad and half happy. Sad for she was beginning to become friends with the siblings, and happy that they would be happy and there would be even more room in the apprentices den.

Then again, she remembered, her two friends from kithood, Stormkit and Ivykit, would be joining them.

Winterpaw noticed cats stopping around her and shifting to form a line, and Winterpaw joined them, standing beside Brackenpaw with Sandstorm on her other side.

She saw Bluestar wave her tail and flick her ears, and guessed that must be some sort of signal, for the cats surged forward down the slope. Winterpaw ran with them, her fur plastering to her sides and her tail streaming out behind her. She was out of breath by the time they stopped, and she shook out her fur.

Brackenpaw waved his tail for her to follow him as he made his way to a group of apprentices. He nodded to them as he and Winterpaw sat down.

"This is Oakpaw of ShadowClan, and Heavypaw and Shadepaw of RiverClan." Brackenpaw meowed to her, and she dipped her head in greeting.

"I'm Winterpaw." she meowed, curling her tail around her paws and glanced around, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the cats that were in the clearing. She tasted the air, but only caught ShadowClan and RiverClan scent. _WindClan must not be here yet. _

As if reading her mind, Brackenpaw leaned over and murmured softly in her ear, "WindClan is coming."

Winterpaw suddenly remembered the story of ShadowClan driving out WindClan to hunt on their territory. Her eyes widened at the thought. "Oh." she whispered to him, nearly jumping out of her fur when a cat yowled from the highrock. Brackenpaw lead her away and steered her towad a spot near the rock the leaders were standing on. Winterpaw gazed up in awe.

The cat speaking was a large tom with a slightly crooked jaw. "That's Crookedstar." Brackenpaw murmured to her.

"All has been well in RiverClan, and prey is running well." Crookedstar meowed, nodding to the Clans and stepping back. Winterpaw was disappointed at the short report.

An old black tom stepped up and began speaking, but Winterpaw didn't catch what he said, for Brackenpaw murmured, "Nightpelt."

"Night_pelt_?" Winterpaw said, not taking her eyes off the leader of ShadowClan, but her eyes had widened.

"StarClan won't give him his leader name, for Brokenstar is still alive." Brackenpaw murmured, and Winterpaw remembered yet another story she had heard of the ShadowClan leader, chased out by her father.

"The badger was chased out by our warriors, and possibly wandered into RiverClan territory." Nightpelt said, glancing over at Crookedstar. "You might want to keep a watch for it."

Crookedstar nodded to him, and Nightpelt stepped back. Bluestar then trotted forward, adressing the Clans. "We have two new warriors, Sandstorm and Dustpelt." The two stood up, and cats yowled out in congratulations.

"Also, we made three new apprentices, Winterpaw, Blazepaw, and Shadowpaw." Bluestars gaze flickered to her, and Brackenpaw nudged her. Winterpaw purred at the sound of her name.

The Gathering ended moments later and Winterpaw got to her paws, stretching and following Brackenpaw over to the group of cats. Graystripe was the last to join them, and Winterpaw noticed Fireheart eying him suspiciously. She blinked, but had no time to think about it, for the Clan was beginning to trek back to the forest.

Winterpaw let out another sigh as they reached the camp, and she immediatly retreated to the apprentices den. The den was still empty, and Winterpaw knew that the rest of the apprentices were listening to an account of the Gathering.

She curled up into her nest and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Bleh, boring chapter... but I'm tired lol. Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I just haven't had the time. I've had so much going on and writers block, plus I haven't had much muse lately. Oh, and also, Wildshadow24, if your reading this, you need to continue the Story of Echostar! I loved that story. **

**Anyway, lets get on with it then.**

"Fireheart, Graystripe, may I speak with?" Winterpaw looked up from her vole, ears flicking as she heard Bluestars voice drifting from outside her den. Winterpaw and Blazepaw exchanged a curious glance, and Blazepaw winked at her. Winterpaw cocked her head, and Blazepaw's green eyes sparkled, flicking his tail as he got to his paws and trotted toward the leader's den.

"We can't eaves-" She was cut off as Blazepaw slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Shhh." he hissed at her and trotted closer to the back of the burrow, pressing his head to the side and glancing at Winterpaw. "Keep watch."

Winterpaw bared her teeth at him but layed down beside the den in a patch of sun. The ground was cold, and it would snow soon. She swallowed. She hadn't experienced having to feed the Clan in leaf-bare, and already she felt on-edge because of it.

She was pulled back to reality as pawsteps came toward her, and she noticed Stormkit, a soon to be apprentice, who had been her good friend before she became an apprentice.

"What're you doin'?" Stormkit mewed, sitting down across from her and licking his gray fur.

Winterpaw glanced behind her shoulder at Blazepaw, whose eyes were wide. She looked back to Stormkit quickly, who didn't seem to notice her look to her brother, or her brother at all. "Just enjoying the sunlight while it lasts." she meowed, trying to keep the tension she felt from her voice. She clenched her jaws as a silver she-kit bounced over.

"Stormkit, Speckletail says its time we go inside." Ivykit meowed.

"But it's only sundown!" he protested, but got to his paws and trotted after his sister, who had already headed toward the nursery. Winterpaw sighed in relief, then tensed again as Blazepaw raced toward her and nosed her toward the fresh-kill pile.

"They're coming out." he whispered and layed down beside the fresh-kill pile. Winterpaw followed, laying beside him just heartbeats before Fireheart, Graystripe, and Bluestar padded out.

"What happened?" Winterpaw whispered to Blazepaw.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear." Her brother meowed as Bluestar sprung up onto the highrock and yowled for a meeting. Winterpaws fur tingled. What would happen to her father and Graystripe that had been so private.

Finally, the Clan had gathered and Bluestar spoke. "WindClan is gone, as you all know. There has always been four Clans in the forest, and as long as I am alive, there will be. Fireheart and Graystripe have angreed to find WindClan and bring them home."

The Clan glanced around at each other, blinking, before finally yowling their agreement at her speech. Winterpaw and Blazepaw looked at eachother with wide eyes. Their father was leaving, for the sake of another Clan?

She sighed and finally yowled her agreement. WindClan needed help, and she was proud of her father and his best friend for supplying it.

The Clan started to break apart, and Winterpaw got to her paws, glancing around.

"Winterpaw, we're going hunting." She heard Tigerclaw's commanding voice, and she exchanged an exasperated look with Blazepaw before the large tabby padded up to her.

"But it's nearly dark." she stated, swallowing.

"We'll hunt when we can." Tigerclaw growled, turning and heading to camp, not even glancing back at her. Winterpaw glanced at Blazepaw in panic.

"Fireheart and Graystripe aren't leaving until sunhigh tomorrow, you'll be fine." Blazepaw meowed, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear.

Winterpaw nodded and turned, trotting grudgingly after Tigerclaw, who had disappeared into the territory. She picked her pace, following Tigerclaw up the ravine, feeling her fur prickle when she remembered her dream, where she feel and hit a rock, the black wave crashing over her and carrying her into StarClan.

She sighed in relief as they reached the top, and Tigerclaw turned to her. "We'll head to the WindClan border." he meowed, turning and trotting toward the moorland, Winterpaw rolled her blue eyes and followed after him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she saw the moorland up ahead. Tigerclaw crouched, and Winterpaw noticed a squirrel not too far off. Winterpaw turned and crouched when she spotted a small rabbit on their side of the border.

She pushed forward, stalking toward the rabbit, then stopping when she realized she has set paw on the moor and was now in WindClan territory. She worried for a moment a patrol would catch her, but remembered, there was no WindClan right now. She sighed and pounched on the rabbit, guilt knawing at her. She was using the WindClan territory to feed her own Clan, ThunderClan?

Would WindClan ever return?

**Well I had something exciting in this chapter, which was Tigerclaw and Winterpaw got into a big argument with Onewhisker and Whitepaw, then I remembered WindClan was gone... **

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
